


death omens happen to be afraid of high power beings

by Ghostlywheeze



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e01 Tattoo, F/M, I Don't Even Know, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Overprotective Stiles Stilinski, Random & Short, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Short One Shot, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 10:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostlywheeze/pseuds/Ghostlywheeze
Summary: What if Scott hadn't left the day the crows crashed into Jennifer Blake's classroom causing Scott to revel who he really is to a bunch of strangers.





	death omens happen to be afraid of high power beings

“What the…” Scott heard from next to him. 

“What’s wrong?” Another student spoke. 

Scott turned his head towards the pair only to gasp at what he saw. Millions of birds were flying towards the classroom windows. 

“Get down!” Ms. Blake yelled. Quickly Scott dropped down onto the cold floor, just as the first piece of glass came flying. 

The classroom turned into utter chaos as crows flew in from every window, showering the screaming students in shards of glass. 

“Scott! Scott!” Scott could hear his name being called from across the room. 

“Stiles! I’m over here!” Within seconds, Scott’s best friend was crouched down next to him, his eyes scanning Scott for any injuries. 

“Are you okay? Did any glass hit you?” Stiles asked frantically. 

“N-no, I’m okay. What the fuck is happening though? Where did they all come from?” Scott asked, looking around at all the crying students. 

“I don’t know. How do we stop this?” Stiles yelled over the sounds of more glass breaking. 

Scott was silent for a moment before his eyes lit up. 

“Oh no, I know that look. Whatever you are going to do, don’t.” Stiles said scrambling closer to Scott, trying to get him to not do anything stupid. 

“I know how to stop it.” Scott said determinedly as he shifted into a crouching position. 

“Scott, no Scott, don’t do it.” Stiles warned as his best friend stood up, the crows surrounding and swarming him, as well as the other students. Scott could already feel the glass, as well as the birds beaks, digging into his skin. 

“I have too, Stiles.” Scott said as he took in a deep sigh before feeling his eyes change to yellow. 

The classroom was silent as a deafening roar crashed throughout the school causing everyone to tense up. 

The crows stopped swarming the students and quickly retreated from where they came. 

The room was silent for a moment before Lydia stood up, her eyes never leaving Scott's still yellow ones. 

“What in the hell was that!”


End file.
